Love in Danger
by J Dawg
Summary: This is just a regular G/V get together. Please R&R.


Love in Danger  
  
  
  
A/N: Wassup people? This is my first fic because I wanted to attempt to write a story, and it probably will be short. And this takes place before the WMAT, but after Gohan teaches Videl to fly and is an AU. Please don't be too harsh in your reviews. Very OOC.  
  
"..." is speech '...' is thoughts  
  
  
  
It was just an ordinary day for the demi-saiyan. Until lunch. He went through the lunch line, gathered his food from the serving trays, and paid for it. He was walking to his usual spot outside by Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner, when he saw Videl standing up yelling at group of the four most feared thugs at school.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to, so leave me alone," she yelled while trying not to hurt them. Gohan was getting angry when he saw what they were doing. "Come on baby, I can do all those things that girls like, to you," one of them said, while trying to touch her on a private part. "I said buzz off you fag, before I decide to hurt you," she said as she slapped his hand. Gohan finally realized that they were drunk.  
  
"Awwwwww, come on we know you want to," another said. Gohan was getting beyond angry now as he saw one of them grab her. "You guys, leave her alone because I don't think she wants too," Gohan said finally entering the conversation. "Go away nerd, this doesn't concern you," they said. "I said, leave her alone," he said again trying to control his temper. No was all they said as one grabbed Videl and held a knife to her throat. (A/N: I know that Videl could easily knock them all out, but that wouldn't help my story progress any, now would it?)  
  
They all had knives, and had them pointed at Videl. Erasa and Sharpner looked over at him with scared looks in their eyes. The one holding Videl laughed as he started fondling Videl's breasts and he buried the knife in her right shoulder . Gohan was hot with anger as his eyes flashed turquoise for a second. He delivered a swift punch to the guys left temple, efficiently knocking him out cold. The other three rushed him while trying to cut him. He just dodged to the left as one tried to stab him. He grabbed his hand and bought down his hand in a karate chop to the middle of his lower arm, breaking it. The guy screamed in pain and rolled around on the ground, crying.  
  
He took the heads of the remaining two and smashed them together, knocking them out. He turned around, seeing most of the student body and the principal watching him. He blinked as he realized the his secret about strength was out. He picked up Videl and took off at top speed towards the Capsule Corp. building. He realized that they all knew that he could Videl. He looked down at Videl and whipped the blood off of her face. She was beautiful, even when covered in blood. He loved her so much but was afraid to admit it to her, think that their friendship would be over.  
  
Little did he know, she thought the same thing. She was also afraid to admit it. He spotted the CC building over the horizon. He landed by the backdoor, where all the Z-Senshi came and went through. He ran in quickly finding Bulma by sensing her ki. She was on her hands and knees, working in the control panel of a robot. "Bulma, Videl is hurt real bad, she needs some medical help," he screamed franticly. She gasped when she saw the blood all over Gohan and Videl both. "My god, Gohan, what happened?" "She was stabbed by a guy at school," was all he said while sitting her down on a hospital bed. Vegeta walked in, "What the hell is going on, onna?" "Vegeta, I need you to go get a sensu bean from the lookout, now," she said while putting an IV in Videl's arm. He was about to protest, but he saw Gohan eyes turn green and his hair flash gold. He agreed to it, but reluctantly. "I gave her some pain killer in case she does wake up. She will be fine after we get her that sensu bean. I'm going contact her parents. I'll be back when Vegeta gets here," she said while exiting the room.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Gohan, "What happened, and why am I here." "Those thugs stabbed you in your shoulder and I beat them up," he said as he took her hand and started caressing it. He wanted to tell her right now because he felt so much emotion right then. He knew he was going to have to tell her sooner or later, so he thought it might as well be sooner than later. "Videl, I need to tell you something that I've been thinking about for a long time," he said as he looked down at her. She nodded her head slightly. "Videl I...I love you." She looked him with joy evident in her eyes, "I love you too, Gohan."  
  
He smiled at her and moved his lips down to touch her's. He brushed his to her's, then put his mouth on her's. She ran her tongue along his lips, asking him for entrance. He opened his mouth and they both stuck their tongues in each other's mouth, and played with them for a while. After about a minute, they broke for air.  
  
"I loved it, didn't you?"  
  
"Not as much as I love you, though."  
  
" I think I want to try that again, don't you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
They both leaned in for another kiss...  
  
A/N: I know it sucked, but please review. 


End file.
